Stockings Hung by the Chimney With Care…
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Spike finds some rather interesting gifts in his stocking from the big guy... at first everything seems so innocent. Angel/Spike  Warning: SLASH


Stockings Hung by the Chimney with Care…

Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Spike/Angel  
Warnings: M/M relationship, kinky toys  
Summary: Spike finds some rather interesting gifts in his stocking from the big guy... at first everything seems so innocent.  
Status: COMPLETE

Spike tried to ignore the cheery Christmas music playing in the offices, obviously something Fred or Harm had insisted on. He was just getting back from a little errand Angel had sent him on. Something Spike could handle easily on his own without a babysitter, thankfully it gave him time out of the office and away from everyone. However, he'd made sure to make it back just in time for Christmas so he could spend it with Angel…not that he'd admit that to anyone.

Everyone in the office was packing up for an early night. Tomorrow the offices would be closed in observation of Christmas day and that meant he and Angel would be alone. Spike looked forward to that, even if Angel was being poncy about it all. Usually Angel would just take the time to brood and regret some thing he'd done bad or other. Spike figured he could force some good cheer down the old bastard's throat if he had to.

He ignored Harmony on his way by, blathering something about New Year's resolutions and Christmas presents. He smiled at Fred as she came out of Angel's office and walked past Gunn as he too was exiting the office. Spike closed the door behind him and looked toward Angel who was seated at his desk, as always, reading over some report or other. "Hey big guy, back just in time for the holidays."

Angel didn't even look up from his report, "glad to see you, Spike."

Spike faked Angel's voice as he walked in to the office, "Oh Spike, good job cleaning up that Quintel demon mess." Spike returned to his original voice then, "Oh don't mention it, big guy. Happy to help, me. Felt more like a vacation, really. Got out of the office, saw the sights, beat up a few demons. Was real fun, you should try it some time."

Angel looked up from his report then, leaning back in his chair as Spike went on his little rant, "Finished yet?" Spike paused to think on that, was he done being an ass?

…for now.

"Yeah, glad to be home, me." He walked over and shoved whatever papers Angel had been looking at off to the side and took their place on the desk. He sat right in front of Angel, splaying his legs wide, and grinned that insufferable grin.

Angel sat there, looking at the perfect picture of debauchery Spike made. "I'll be heading up soon, you should come with me."

"Got booze?" Spike asked simply.

"I have whiskey and eggnog." Angel replied.

"Perfect! Let's go." Spike hopped off the desk, tongue curled behind his teeth, and went right for Angel's privet elevator.

"So you didn't return home so quickly just to be with me did you?" Angel asked curiously. He hit the button for the elevator and Spike joined him inside as he pushed the button for his loft.

"its cause you've got the good booze." Spike replied. Angel knew that was Spike speak for _I missed you a lot, peaches_.

"And the presents that mysteriously appeared under the tree upstairs to me from someone named Will are from someone in the company, right?" Angel pressed.

"Sod off." Spike mumbled as he lit a cigarette. Angel took it from his mouth and stepped on it in the elevator. Spike glared at him and Angel deciphered the Spike speak from _sod off_ to _I couldn't decide whot to get you for Christmas_.

Angel and Spike stood there while the elevator brought them to the loft. "I got you some presents too." Angel mentioned as he stepped out into his apartment.

"You got me pressies?" Spike asked as he stepped out with Angel into the flat.

"Why else do you think I sent you on that errand that could have been completed by any number of the workers here?" Angel smiled back at him, the smile reminding him of Angelus, "Had to get you out of the office somehow."

"You slick son of a bitch." Spike mumbled with a smile, "Neat."

Angel took off his suit jacket and hung it up before loosening the tie and taking his dress shoes off in favor of some loafers. He went over to his mini bar for a glass of whiskey. Spike joined him after taking his duster off and hanging it as well. His boots came off at the door and he enjoyed the warm berber carpet beneath his feet and in between his toes. He took the proffered glass from Angel and took a sip from it. "Ta, muchly."

Angel looked toward the tree, usually vampires didn't do Christmas at all, it was a Christian holiday and vampires usually had a problem with holy symbols. But when alone or even sharing with Spike, Angel liked to indulge in human comforts. Spike usually was the one to do such a thing, enough so for him and Angel combine. But there was no reason that he couldn't make use of the holiday to spoil his childe a little. And Spike was his childe, he'd taken the claim over when Spike showed up and became corporeal again. Drusilla didn't want him, obviously, and Angel did.

Spike looked toward the tree too. There were a number of presents under the tree, ones Spike had ordered over the internet (marvelous little invention, by the by) had gift wrapped and sent here and ones Angel had gotten for Spike while he was away. Spike also noticed stockings hung over the fireplace. It looked like they had something in them. Spike looked back to Angel and finished his whiskey before setting the glass down, "Just us then?"

Angel finished his own drink and nodded, "Just us." Angel then smiled as he put the decanter and glasses away. "Get comfortable, Will."

Spike smirked, "Don't mind if I do." He went over to the couch and put his feet up, enjoying the soft glow of the Christmas lights on the tree. "Well its Christmas Eve, that mean I get to open up a pressie?"

Angel walked over, pondering the query for a moment, before nodding. "Sure, why not." He picked the present for Spike to open though and sat it in his lap. It was a very thin present with gold wrapping.

Spike eyed it a moment before tearing into the paper. Angel smiled in amusement; Spike was always so forward and eager. That's one thing he loved about Spike. Spike came to the thin box that had been wrapped in the paper and he eyed it before looking up at Angel. Angel nodded to it, "Go on then, open it."

Spike opened it and when he glimpsed the present inside he stopped dead, pun intended. He carefully lifted the very old drawing sandwiched between thick clear plastic sheets. The charcoal drawing was of his mother Anne circa 1880. Angelus drew it a few years after Spike had been turned as a small gift to lift his spirits after he'd expressed his guilt over what happened to his mother. He never knew what happened to it.

Spike traced his mother's features with his finger, committing the face to memory. He was saddened to realize that he had nearly forgotten what she looked like. "I went back in with some charcoal to darken the lines again, over a century faded it. Then I had the magic department seal it so that time cannot ravage it anymore."

Spike had no words; he had no way to explain how thoughtful this gift was. But Angel had an idea just how Spike liked the gift by the look on his face. Angel got up as Spike grasped for what to say. He sat next to his childe and put an arm around him, "I'm glad you like it Will, it took me some time to find it and restore it." He leaned in, placing a kiss on the corner of Spike's mouth as he stared at the picture of his mother, "let's go to bed, it'll be Christmas soon."

Spike only nodded, letting Angel pull him to his feet and guide him into the bedroom, still staring at the picture. As they reached the bedroom Angel took the picture from Spike and sat it on the end table where Spike could see it as he fell to sleep and when he woke up. "It's time for bed, Will. She'll be there when you wake up."

Spike nodded in agreement and let himself be stripped of his clothes and pulled down into Angel's arms. Spike fell to sleep looking at the picture of his mother.

*** Christmas Morning ***

"Wake up Peaches! Wake up already, it's Christmas!" Spike bounced on the bed to wake Angel up. How he went from stricken the night before to hyper this morning Angel didn't know. All he knew was it was damn annoying, he had no idea how to keep up with Spike's mood changes.

"I'm awake, impetuous childe." Angel waived him away and Spike bounced from the bed to the floor while he waited for Angel to get up.

Angel yawned as he sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His feet slid into his loafers, his hand grabbed for the robe at the end of the bed, and he got up to follow Spike into the den. Chances were Spike had run in there as nude as he'd woken up.

Spike was setting right in front of the tree, waiting impatiently as Angel sundered into the room. Angel walked past the area, his feet taking him into the kitchen where he heated himself and Spike a mug of blood.

When he came back into the room Spike was nearly vibrating with anticipation. Angel calmly sat in the easy chair nearest the tree with the mugs, handing Spike one, and sat back to enjoy his. Spike took the mug but continued to stare at Angel until he had the other vampire's attention. "Well? Can we start opening them?"

"By all means." Angel mumbled as he yawned again. Spike began digging in immediately. Spike would hand one to Angel before tearing into one himself. They all had presents from Fred, Gun, Wesley, and even Harmony not to mention ones from each other. They received various and sundry items from the team. Spike liked nearly all of them, even the poetry book he'd received from Fred. Obviously the girl had done some digging into his past. But at least it was good poetry, not meant to be a dig at Spike like a poetry book from Buffy may have been.

The funniest present, in Spike's opinion, was the Barry Manalow CD from Lorne to Angel. Spike had also received a CD from Lorne, but at least his was Sex Pistols. A signed Sex Pistols CD at that too! He nearly squee'ed with delight when he saw the signed CD.

Finally when all the presents under the tree had been opened and they both had a pile of gifts beside them Angel finally spoke up, "Your forgetting the stockings, Spike."

And how did he forget those! Spike got up, cock and balls hanging and teasing Angel with peaks from between his legs as he moved, and grabbed the stockings from above the fire place. He gave the one with Angel's name on it to him and sat down with his own. Angel put his to the side in favor of watching Spike see what was inside his stocking.

Spike reached inside and pulled out the first thing his hand came in contact with. When he pulled his hand out inside his hand was a leather cock and ball harness. Angel hid his smile behind his mug as he sipped the blood.

Spike eyed Angel curiously, "Trying to tell me sommat?" Angel just smiled and Spike dug into the stocking again. This time he knew what it was as he was pulling it out. The next thing turned out to be a black butt plug in the shape of a penis. He sat it to the side with harness before digging back in again. The next few items that immerged from the stocking were a ball gag, a set of cuffs for both his wrists and ankles, and a spiked collar. Spike again looked up at Angel, "Tryin to tell me you wana get kinky wiv me?"

"Hmm, something like that." Angel agreed as he finished off his blood. He saw Spike examining the spiked collar and smirked, "Bring it here."

Spike looked up again and brought it over. Angel took it and fastened it around Spike's neck snuggly. Spike swallowed, adjusting to the feel of leather around his neck, as Angel messed with it until it was fitted correctly. Angel sat back and smiled, "good, now why don't you go get us both some eggnog."

Spike contemplated protesting, but really he was too turned on at the moment. The possibility of getting laid today was high and he was not doing anything to put that at risk. He hadn't gotten laid in too bloody long. Angel watched as Spike rose from the floor, hardening cock bobbing as he moved, and walked toward the kitchen with both mugs to fill with eggnog. Angel took the chance to grab both plug and harness from the floor and sat them in his lap. There were still a few more items in the stocking but they could wait for later when they had some time for sensory deprivation and kinkier items.

Spike returned with the eggnog, setting the mugs on the table and watched Angel as he messed with the plug on his lap, "Get the lube out of the stocking and come here."

Angel's dominant tone made Spike shiver a little; it had been so bloody long since the big guy took charge like that. He located the lube after making the discovery that besides the lube there was a hood in the stocking, a posture collar, a whip, and a flogger. Spike decided to examine them later and brought the lube over to Angel. When gestured to Spike slid into Angel's lap so he was facing him and got comfortable, his legs folded in a kneeling position on either side of Angel's lap. "Gona tie me up or sommat?"

"Will, I'm being tolerant of your mouth. Keep it up and I'll have to get out the gag." Angel mumbled as he started to stroke Spike to full hardness. Spike decided he'd better stop while he was ahead and kept his mouth shut for the time being. He had a feeling he was playing more with Angelus right now and he knew the old bastard had no problem tying him up and leaving him to stew for days. Spike wanted to get laid, damn it!

Spike watched as Angel began to wind the harness around Spike's cock and balls. A leather sheath wrapped around the length of Spike's cock, making it near impossible to stroke off, and it was tied off at the base where leather cord was wound around the very base to cut off orgasm. Another sheath attached to the first was put between Spike's cock and balls, keeping his balls away from his body and preventing them from drawing up for orgasm. Another cord went down the center of Spike's scrotum and separated each tactical. The cord was tied off and Spike bit his lip, lamenting that without Angel removing the harness orgasm would be impossible. "Keep that pout up and I'll leave you to think for a while." Angel warned as he slicked two fingers and slipped them into Spike's hole.

Spike grunted as he placed his hands on Angel's broad shoulders and knelt up to give his sire access. "Fuck, sire…"

"That's the idea, Will." He added a third finger to stretch Spike open. At this point Spike was rocking himself, trying to fuck on Angel's fingers. Angel didn't let Spike fuck himself on his fingers for very long. Soon he was removing his fingers and replacing them with the slicked up plug. Spike squeezed his eyes shut as it entered him, moaning low in his throat. When it was firmly in place Angel shoved Spike to the floor and opened his robe, "Time to show your sire how grateful you are for such lovely presents."

Spike didn't hesitate. He leaned forward and took Angel's monster cock down his throat and swallowed. Angel groaned, sliding down enough to give Spike room to work. His childe always had such a sweet mouth on him, he couldn't deny that.

Spike's tongue danced across the underside of Angel's cock, stroking the large vain there and teasing Angel to the edge. Seeing Spike on his knees sucking him off was such a pretty sight. The only thing missing was the cuffs around his ankles and wrists. Ah well, there was always next time. Angel watched as Spike used his talented tongue to pleasure him, but growled when Spike's hand drifted down to play with himself, maybe he'd better get those cuffs after all. "No touching, Will. That belongs to me and we'll play with it in a minute." Spike's hand instantly jerked back, he clasped them behind his back so he wouldn't be tempted to try again.

Angel smiled and ran his fingers through Spike's hair then, "good boy, don't worry you'll get some relief soon. It is Christmas after all."

Hearing that Spike's attempts at bringing Angel off grew stronger, his tongue dancing along Angel's pale length as he teased the vain on the underside. As he swallowed the entire thick rod down his throat his tongue snuck out to tease the top of Angel's balls before pulling back again. He continued this method, making it harder for Angel to hold back. Finally deciding that since Spike wanted to bring him off so badly he'd give it to his childe.

Angel, feeling his orgasm gathering at the base of his cock, pulled out and aimed. He came and shot all over Spike's face, watching as it coated everywhere it could get and pushed the other vampire to set back so he could admire his artwork. Spike's tongue snuck out to lick at whatever drops were closest to his mouth. "You look fuckable, wearing my cum like that Spike."

"Yes sire," Spike mumbled, still licking his lips.

"Get up here; I think I want your ass now." Angel commented as he slowly slid down in his easy chair, robe gaping open a little more.

Spike wasted no time scrambling up onto the easy chair and straddling Angel's lap again. He leaned forward slightly, completely forgetting about the cum coating his face, as Angel slowly slid the plug out. However, he didn't slide it completely out. Instead he started to fuck Spike on it, moving it back and forth to tease his childe. The plug slid over his prostate and Spike groaned, holding on to Angel as he was teased mercilessly. Angel finally grew tired of teasing. He tossed the plug aside to clean up later and angled Spike's ass over his cock. After guiding the head in he thrust up violently and Spike cried out as he was split open. Angel adjusted his height a bit, bringing his ass just over Angel's lap, "Hold it there, Will, just like that." And Spike did as Angel started to thrust up into him.

Spike held still, grunting with each thrust that sent the head of Angel's cock crashing into his prostate. It was a miracle he didn't cum already in spite of the bindings around his package. "Fuck, sire, fuck me please, fuck me hard."

Angel smirked, as his childe wished. He sped his thrusts up, pulling a tortured groan from Spike's lips. He leaned up to lick some of the cum off of Spike's face, "You taste so good wearing my cum Will. You always did." The words pushed Spike all that much closer to the edge and Angel knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Taking pity on his suffering childe, Angel reached down and tugged the bindings lose from around Spike's cock. A single tug, a loop loosened, and Spike was cumming hard, crying out his orgasm as his game face dropped into place.

The squeeze of Spike's channel on his cock was almost too much to bear, and Angel found himself cumming for the second time in ten minutes inside Spike's delicious ass.

As Spike slumped against him and the world stopped spinning Angel gently nudged the dead-weight on him. "Let's get cleaned up and enjoy some of the other gifts okay?" As he recalled what he'd just said he amended himself, "the normal gifts, I mean."

Spike smiled softly at that as he held on to Angel as the larger vampire got up to carry him toward the bathroom. "Yeah, save those others for later."

Angel smiled, shaking his head a bit, "You are insatiable Will." That statement earned him a grunt from Spike in agreement. While Angel ran the bath Spike's thoughts were brought back to the present Angel had given him the night before. It had been a wonderful gift, giving Spike the gift of memory. How close he'd been to losing his mother's face in his memories.

Angel sensed the deep thought Spike was in and knew it must have been one of the Christmas presents to do such a thing. Setting him in the bath tub and then getting in behind him Angel decided that the most important thing around Christmas time, even if vampires didn't really do Christmas, was at the very least being with family. "Merry Christmas Will." Angel said as he loosened the bindings of the sheaths around Spike's genitals.

"Merry Christmas Peaches." Spike mumbled, leaning back into the larger vampire. Angel rolled his eyes, would he ever get his childe to drop the silly names? Look down at the bleach blonde head he shrugged, deciding he didn't really care.


End file.
